


Fallout: Welcome Home (Or what remains of it)

by Memegucket



Series: Fallout kills the man [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, also hi im not dead, tags will be edited as time goes on, there will probably be rlly heavy angst bombs so buckle up kiddos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memegucket/pseuds/Memegucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrown into a world that she never wanted for her family, Nora must fight tooth and claw to reclaim what she loves, with bright hearts shining through the darkness to guide her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee and a doorbell ring

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh this is my first fallout fic. its gonna be a complete retelling of fallout 4- with some more character development or whatever haha

The fogginess of steam against a mirror cleared away, letting a clear reflection reveal itself. Tired eyes, with one faint scar across the forehead were what gazed within the mirror. the Nate looked at himself with a look of determination as he recited what would be his speech at the Veteran’s Hall. With rough hands gripping the sink below, he stated the last three words.

“War…” He begun. “War never changes.” 

A faint touch on Nate’s shoulder caught him off guard, but he instantly knew who it was, with another figure moving into the mirror’s sight.

“You’re gonna knock ‘em dead at the Veteran’s Hall tonight, Hun.” Nora commented, with a smile across her lips.

“‘Ya think?” Nate asked in response, his eyes shifting over to her.

“I know so. Now stop hoggin’ the mirror!” She playfully answered, slightly pushing her shoulder against his. Nate grinned, before letting his sight shift back to his reflection.

Nate was a man straight out of war. Maybe just above twenty-five. With brown hair slicked back, with one strand sticking out- and a five o’clock shadow covering the lower half of his face- he knew this look. This was the look of a man who had just woken up. Nate yawned in response to that realization. He looked over to his wife- who had already begun putting on lipstick. Nora was beautiful, with hair that reached down to her neck, with one side curled up to her cheek. Light freckles were dusted across her face, with Nate referring to them as her ‘constellations’. She had bright blue eyes, which clashed against the darkness of her eyelids- giving her the appearance of a woman who hasn’t slept in days. With an infant on her hands, that could’ve been the case. 

With Nora finishing brushing blush against her cheeks- she pulled herself away from the bathroom’s space and stepped out into the hallway of her house- with Nate following suit. Nora walked into the living room- with the corner being used as a kitchen. A robot, no, a Mr. Handy- was there to greet her.

“Good morning, Mum! Coffee heated to 450 degrees Fahrenheit! Brewed to perfection!” Codsworth cheered out, with a British accent dripping from his voice.

“Good morning, Codsworth, and thank you.” Nora responded- reaching for the mug that stood on the counter. 

As she lifted the mug, she let her eyes wander across the room. A comic- Sugar Bombs- so many bottles- and some booze near the door to the driveway. It sometimes felt small, the home in which they lived in, but Nora loved it. She felt like it was perfect for her family. 

Nate seated himself against the couch in the living room, with a newspaper in one hand- and the other draped over the back of the couch. He watched as Nora seated herself at one of the stools at the counter- with her resting the coffee on it. He raised a brow.

“The coffee any good, honey?” He asked, with Nora quick to answer. “Haven’t tried it yet. I’m letting it cool. Thanks again, Codsworth. I’m sure it’ll be perfect once I can drink it without burning myself.” She chuckled out loud, looking over to Codsworth- who didn’t have any facial features that could be classified as humanoid, appearing absolutely thrilled. “Was that a joke? Oh, yes! Very good, Mum!” He laughed, with the other two joining in.

Their joy was cut short, however, as a loud cry begun to fill the house. Nora almost got up from her seat to tend to her son when Codsworth stopped her. “Ah, sounds like someone made a stinky! Don’t you worry, Mum ‘n sir, for I shall attend to young Shaun!” He enthusiastically said, before zooming into the hallway, with a sharp turn into Shaun’s room. 

“Y’know, I was worried at first- but I’m glad we got Codsworth.” Nate said, with Nora nodding. “For a bot with a saw for one hand, he sure is great around Shaun.” Nora said, with the two sharing yet another laugh. It died down quickly, as the couple turned their attention to the door- which had let a loud ‘ding-dong’ erupt through the room. Nate rolled his eyes. “It must be that Salesman again. I don’t know why he keeps bothering you.” Nora jumped off the stool and made her way to the door. She let her hand wrap around the doorknob- and she let the door open.

“Good morning! Vault-tec calling!” A middle-aged man called out, taking a step forward. He was wrapped in a yellow trench coat, which Nora thought resembled Dick Tracy. Nora was pulled away from the thought of his appearance, and thought about what he had said.  
“Good morning, but, uh, What’s Vault-Tec?” She asked.  
“Well, It is a highly advanced company! Making sure America is ‘Prepared for the future!’” He stated. Nora tilted her head in slight confusion- with the Salesman clearing his throat.  
“Ahem--I know this may seem rushed, but this is of utmost urgency.” He continued, his voice only wavering a tiny bit. Nora crossed her arms.  
“Urgency? Then I’m glad I opened the door.” She responded, letting herself crack a smile.  
“I am so glad you think so! Now, let me get right to it. Your family has been chosen for Vault 111, in case we are under complete annihilation, you and your family with live in luxury! Not having to worry about the apocalypse above your heads.” He sounded almost too happy about the topic he was discussing.  
“Now, I would just love to say you’re welcomed into Vault 111 and be on my way, but--I do have some paperwork for you to fill out!” The Salesman shoved a clipboard to Nora, with her taking a slight step back, and accepting the board- and taking the pen that was attached to it with a string.

The paper that was clipped to the board was like a character sheet, except Nora was the character. Of course, it asked her her name- Nora Howard. Easy enough, but then she looked lower. It was something called SPECIAL, or, Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, and Luck. Luck? How could she measure luck- or ANY of this in a number from 1 to ten. She did her best, though- a little bit strong, a little bit perceptive, medium endurance, high charisma, high intelligence, and low luck. That was about right. She scanned everything over a second time before handing the clipboard back to the Vault-Tec Salesperson. He took it- took a step back, and with one hand- he tipped his hat.

“Good day to you, and congratulations on being ‘Prepared for the future!’” Again, he repeated that saying. It must’ve been the companies slogan. Nora stuttered as she tried to find the right goodbye message. “Uh--Thanks again!” She called out before shutting the door and letting out a sigh. Nate looked to her and finally began to speak.  
“The sign-up must’ve been weird, but hey, it’s peace of mind, right? No worry in case we’re ‘caught in complete annihilation’” He said, using an exaggerated impression of the Salesman. Nora chuckled. “I’d walk through complete annihilation to protect you both. No price to too high.” Nora responded, earning a grin from Nate. “Good answer.” “Ah, I have my moments.”  
Codsworth finally returned from Shaun’s room, turning to Nora. 

“Miss Nora,” He started. “Shaun has been changed but he absolutely refuses to calm down. I believe he needs some of that maternal affection you seem to be so good at.” Nora nodded, stepping away to the door and making her way to Shaun’s room, making sure to give Codsworth a pat on his metallic head as she walked by. “Thank you, Codsworth.” She said. Nate called out to her, setting aside his newspaper. “You go on ahead. I’ll be there in a sec.”


	2. Mobiles and some news

Nora examined her child’s room, many of the toys too big for an infant like him. She looked over to the tricycle. She couldn’t wait to teach him how to ride it. As she slowly walked to the crib- she stopped. Something soft was underneath her foot, and it wasn’t the carpet. She looked down and smiled.

“Now how did Mr. Bear get on the floor?” She said to herself, crouching down to grab the teddy bear. She set it on the changing table right by Shaun’s crib, finally reaching her son- his cries getting softer due to the sudden appearance of a figure. Nora slightly hunched over the crib, extending her hand out to her baby. Shaun instantly stopped crying, and he let out a giggle- one tiny hand grasping her much larger index finger. He was strong for an infant, with Nora gently pulling her hand away. Nora felt elated whenever she was with her baby. The fact that she carried that bundle of joy for months was amazing to her. That was her child- no--

“How’s my little guy? Not givin’ his mother any trouble, I hope” Nate said with a gentle tone, with him leaning against the door frame.

It was their baby. Nora looked over to Nate and grinned. “Well, he’s not as much as a hassle as you, sweetheart.” Nora added, with her grin shrinking into a smirk. Nate laughed before pushing himself off of the doorframe and taking a step deeper into Shaun’s room. He came to his wife’s side and wrapped an arm around her waist, slightly pulling her to him. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Y’know, I was thinking we could head out to the park today. Weather should hold up nice.” Nate suggested, with Nora chuckling. “What about the Halloween prep? Ah--You’re probably right. We need some fresh air, anyways.” 

Nora pulled away from her husband, wrapping her hands around the crib- then hunching over to scoop Shaun up into her arms. She gently swayed him from side to side, looking down at his sweet, tiny face. Nate came up to her from behind and smiled. That’s right. It was their baby. 

Maybe their happiness would’ve lasted longer- but an urgent call broke apart that dream.

“MUM!--Sir! You s-should come ‘n SEE this!” Codsworth yelled, worry being the only emotion conveyed in his voice.

Nate turned his head. “Codsworth? What’s wrong?” He called back. He went back to his hushed voice. “I’ll take ‘em. You go see what’s wrong with Codsworth, alright?” He said, slowly reaching for his son- with Nora letting him take Shaun. 

Nora walked out of Shaun’s room and returned to the living room. Codsworth was basically shaking. Nora held out her hand-- “Codsworth…?” She whispered- with Codsworth quickly giving a response. 

“Mum….The n-news…”

Nora turned her attention to the television, noticing the news reporter’s distressed voice.

“We do have confirmed reports, I repeat, confirmed reports of New York and Pennsylvania’s complete detonation. We have no word yet from D.C.”

Nate finally reached the living room, his brows furrowed, his voice dripping with confusion. “What did he say?”

“Government officials have sent out an evacuation notice...My god…” The news reporter sighed, his hands cupping his face. Nora turned to Nate just as an alarm blared out throughout the neighborhood.

“We need to get to the Vault, NOW!” Nora shouted, all muscles in her body tensing up. She knew she had to run- and she knew she had to get Nate and Shaun out of the house first.

“Oh god--COME ON!” Nate yelled, turning around and bolting for the door- Shaun still i his arms. The man had a strong grip on Shaun, and he was going to make sure they all got to safety.  
Nora looked to Codsworth and sighed. She knew the robot couldn’t come with her. It was like she was leaving family behind. She placed a hand against his shell and smiled. 

“Codsworth...Stay safe, Honey.” She said before backing away. Codsworth’s shivering almost stopped instantly. “Oh, and your family as well...Oh dear…” Codsworth’s once happy-go-lucky attitude had shifted to a much more somber and saddened voice. Nora could’ve cried- but she had to remain strong.

Nora nodded- she finally turned around- and she began to run.

 

“KEEP RUNNING! GO!” Nora called to Nate, who had stopped to wait for her. The two finally met side to side- and they made their escape to safety together.

 

Meeting Nate’s pace- the two ran almost in sync as they sprinted against the concrete road, determination sinking into their skin. They were going to live, dammit.  
Seeing their friends--neighbors scurrying along with them- with some embracing each other filled Nora with grief. They were going to live, right? They were going to get somewhere safe. Yes, she was sure of that.  
Reaching a bridge- Nate tried his best to contain Shaun’s loud cries. “Hold on, Little Guy--just hold on!” He tried to reassure Shaun- somehow make him calm down- but to no avail. Nora tried to say something- but nothing could escape her lips. She was sure she wouldn’t have even been heard, as the sound of approaching Vertibirds filled the air.  
The family reaching a gate- with many people surrounding the entrance- but a military guard blocked the opening. He was holding a clipboard- much like the Salesman Nora had chatted with earlier. Speaking of which, she could instantly recognize the yellow trenchcoat as the Salesman began to raise his voice at the guard.

“That’s ABSURD! I AM Vault-tec! I'm going IN there!” He yelled, but he was instantly hushed from the whirring of a minigun, as another guard wrapped in Power Armor held it firmly in their arms. The Salesman raised his arms, surrendering to the much more powerful guards. He turned and began to run, roughly bumping into nora as he swiftly passed by. “I’M REPORTING THIS!” He screamed- but his voice quickly died out as distance increased.  
Nora heard the voices of many people. Men, women, and children alike. All of them all had the same tone in their voice- and the same message. ‘Please HELP us.’  
Nora couldn’t help them- and she screamed at herself within her mind for not being able to do so. A loud voice rang through the crowd.

“IF YOU ARE IN THE PROGRAM, STEP FORWARD- IF NOT- RETURN HOME!”

She turned her attention to the guard as she stopped in front of him. She quickly wasted no time.

“We need to get in--we’re ON the list.” She demanded, her chest heaving. She almost couldn’t breath.  
“Infant...Adult male...Adult female...Alright. You’re in the clear.” The guard with a low, gravelly voice said- stepping out of their way and raising his hand. Nora instantly began to run through the opening. Nate gasped out something. “T-Thank you!” Was what Nora was able to make out. Though, the next thing he said- Nora was able to hear crystal clear.

“W-What’s going to happen to all those people?” He asked. The guard running with them grunted. “Sir, we’re doing everything we can!” Nora knew that meant that they weren’t going to be allowed in. She felt so sorry for them. She prayed that they would all make it out okay.

“GET ON THE PLATFORM!” A loud voice screamed at Nora and her family. She almost jumped.

Nora let Nate and Shaun get on the platform first, the two panting from all the running. Nora placed a hand on Nate’s shoulder.

“W-We’re alright--we’re going to be alright.” Her hand dropped to Shaun, her hand running over his small head. They were going to be okay.

“That’s right….I love you…”

Nora was almost unable to hear the last part as a deafening explosion filled her ears. She jerked her head to the lower grounds where she saw a blinding light. She covered her eyes with her arms before trying to make out what had just happened.

A cloud of smoke- one too big to be a simple firework-- or ANYTHING else filled Nora’s sight. She recognized what had happened. That was a nuke--and it was heading right towards them. Destruction was all Nora saw as the smoke covered the land- blowing anything away from it’s path. She held a firm grip on Nate as horror washed over her like crashing waves in Maine. 

“Oh my GOD!” Nate screamed. He turned his back on the destruction so that he could protect his child. 

Over the loud sound of crashing--death--EVERYTHING-- she could hear a voice screaming. 

“SEND IT DOWN--SEND IT DOWN NOW!” The voice called out. Someone must’ve heard him- as the platform beneath them began to descend. Nora shifted closer to Nate- wrapping both arms around him.

“HOLD ON!” She yelled out- hoping that her voice would be loud enough for him to hear. 

As the family and the rest of the vault participant descended down into darkness- Nora looked up to see the winds which had looked to far away before brush over the ground above- just as the Vault’s doors sealed above. Nora was left with a loud ringing in her ears- along with nothing but darkness seeping into her vision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up- we get confusion and a balanced breakfast


	3. A balanced breakfast and some roaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh. theres a part where nora vomits so uh  
> if you dont like vomit you might wanna avoid that.  
> i feel bad for her.

Light finally shined against Nora’s eyes as the descent which felt like it took 100 years finally ended. It slowed closer and closer to a halt- and Nora was allowed to see what was in store for her and her family. 

“Welcome to Vault 111!” A middle-aged man called out, clapping his hands together with an unusually happy grin. “A better future--Underground!” 

Multiple people wrapped in the same blue jumpsuit surrounded him as the grate blocking Nora and the rest of the survivors lifted- letting them gain access to the facility. Nora stepped off- but quickly stumbled forward- her knees shaking like a leaf in the wind. She felt sick- she could feel vomit burn her throat and bubble up into her mouth- but she tried her best to keep it under control. She quickly turned around to make sure Shaun and Nate were okay. Luckily, Nate still had a strong grip on Shaun as he stumbled after Nora. He looked around the entirely metallic facility- taking in the environment. A banner hung above- stating in bold red letters ‘VAULT-TEC WELCOMES YOU TO VAULT 111!’. Nate almost read that outloud. 

Nora groaned- with the sickness that settled within her not taking it’s leave. She leaned against the closest surface- with Nate’s once curious eyes shifting to a much more caring and worried look. Shifting Shaun slightly to his left arm so that he could stick out his right- he placed a hand on Nora’s shoulder.

“Honey? Are you alright?” He quietly said. Many of the staff took notice. Nora forced a smile across her lips. “D-Don’t you worry about me. I’ll be fine. Just a little shaken up.” She gasped out- choking out a laugh. Nate wasn’t convinced. He rubbed circles on Nora’s back, hoping that it would soothe her. Nora finally let a genuine smile creep across her lips. She muttered a light ‘Thank you’. She finally felt the sickness die down- and she lifted herself to her feet. Her knees only shook slightly.  
The middle-aged man cleared his throat, motioning his hands towards the stairs behind him. “Now, if you’ll all walk up these stairs- I will get you all situated into your new home.” 

The group of survivors obliged- the neighbors now making their way up the stairs. Nora was last to get up.

Nora was quick to notice some high-tech gadget. It was big- and it resembled an arch. No-- three arches. As people stepped through- light surrounded their figures- and then it would die down. Nora guessed it was like a metal detector- but she didn’t know what it would detect.

As Nate and Shaun passed through the arches- a man in a lab coat with a clipboard seemed to check something off. He uttered to himself. “Adult male...Infant...Adult female...Mhm..” His voice was hushed, but still loud enough to hear.  
Nora tried to pay attention to anything that wasn’t ‘What was happening up above’. She counted her footsteps- listened for all echoes- but nothing could block out the idea of what was going on up above. With a blast that large and powerful, she was sure there couldn’t have been any survivors. That radiation could have wiped out an entire country. Well, that is what it did.  
Nora noticed that everyone was grabbing something from a woman near a table. It was those jumpsuits all the staff was wearing. After everyone had grabbed theirs- Nora took her own.  
Another man in a lab coat, this one appearing far older, stepped forward- “Now, if you’ll just follow me, you two.” He said- with a much more serious tone than all the other members of the Vault. Nora heard the anguished cries- the hopeful whimpers- and the relieved sighs of all the people who had made it in. She almost ignored the Doctor as he explained almost everything.up  
“Don’t you worry. We’ll answer any questions after this.” The doctor said before halting. The two were surrounded by pods- strange ones. “Once you step inside these decontamination pods- we can head deeper into the Vault. Oh! And you’ll need to put on your jumpsuit. Changing rooms are just up that ramp.” He explained, with Nora and Nate nodding. Nate looked down to Shaun- who had fallen back asleep- and back up. He tapped the shoulder of one of the scientists. A woman with her hair tied back. “Could...Could you please hold him for a few minutes while I go change?” He asked- with the Scientist happily agreeing. The woman scooped Shaun into her arms and let Nate step up the ramp and towards the men’s dressing room. Nora took a few seconds- watching the woman coo at Shaun. Nora had to make sure he was safe. The Scientist smiled up at her. “Don’t you worry about him. You go ahead and change. He’ll be here and safe when you return.” She reassured Nora- which made her feel a little better- but not completely satisfied. She inhaled sharply before turning around- gripping the jumpsuit in her arms tightly. 

When she closed the door to one of the stalls in the woman’s dressing room, she pressed herself against the door and sighed. She was sweating- and she wanted to vomit. She just couldn’t handle what had happened. How could anyone comprehend what was going on- and how come the staff are acting so happy. Who would act to cheery towards the apocalypse.  
Thoughts and thoughts piled on top of each other before Nora finally shoved all of them into a small box. She had to get out of the stall quickly. She unbuttoned her shirt- throwing it to the ground- and discarded her pants. God, the facility was cold. Shivers ran throughout her body as she pulled the jumpsuit on. It felt like it was made to fit her exact body- which was strange. The material felt sturdy- but still felt elastic- letting Nora bend her arms nicely.  
She noticed a hamper with a message written on the side. ‘CLOTHES’ it simply read. Nora furrowed her brows- why do they even WANT them to wear the jumpsuits? She grumbled and threw her old clothes into the hamper.  
She made sure she was all set before unlocking the stall and stepping out of the changing room. She noticed her husband- with Shaun back where he belonged. With his parents. She sighed and walked to Nate- stretching just to press a kiss to his lips. Their last moment of affection was cut short as the Doctor clicked his tongue. “Now, if you’re both ready- just step into your pods.”  
As if it was on cue- Shaun whimpered- with Nate trying to calm him down- but his cries only got louder and louder. 

“Hun--could you help me out, here?” He chuckled. Nora smiled. Her tired eyes falling to Shaun. She pressed a kiss to her son’s forehead and spoke in the softest voice she could muster.

“Who’s my little man, huh…? D-Don’t worry...I’ll only be gone for a moment.” She sighed weakly. Shaun’s cries were hushed, and Nate mouthed a simple ‘thank you’. Nora stepped away- but did not look away from her family. She blinked before finally turning around to the open pod that awaited her. She reached for a handle- and pulled herself in. The door closed- but a glass window tinted with a mint green allowed her to see Nate with Shaun within his arms as scientists aided him with getting into the machine. The door closed on him, finally- with a start-up inside Nora’s pod beginning.  
Nate pressed his hand against the glass- and so did Nora.

“OCCUPANT VITALS….NORMAL…”  
“BEGINNING DECONTAMINATION SEQUENCE IN…”

Nora could feel herself getting colder. 

“THREE…”

Ice crystals began forming on the glass. 

“TWO…”

Nora found that she couldn’t move.

“ONE…”

And Nora found that she could not breathe. One last breath escaped her lips as she felt herself slip away from reality…

It felt like Nora was floating. She couldn’t breathe- but it felt like she didn’t have to. Was she sleeping? All she knew was that she could only see the white that surrounded her. It felt comforting. She knew her family was safe- and she knew that they would all be happy together. Sure, the metallic surroundings wasn’t what Nora had planned for Shaun’s future- but it’s something. She knew their life was going to be swell.  
Maybe her fantasy could’ve stayed forever- but the sounds of beeping interrupted that.

“CRYOGENIC STASIS INTERRUPTED. PLEASE CONTACT VAULT-TEC ENGINEERS FOR ANY QUESTIONS.” The robotic voice from earlier had returned-- but...What did it say? 

Everything felt so blurry to Nora, even her hearing. She felt so..strange. She could see but also she couldn’t see at all. She thought she saw something. It looked like a heart- with a white spot in the middle. Was she dead?  
No…  
This was worse.  
Her vision cleared up, revealing that it was just her husband and son. They were still okay. They were safe. Nora finally regained her control of her limbs- which was pointed out by her head suddenly tilting to the side- her temple hitting the frozen cushion underneath her. She could hear footsteps. Some heavy- some light. She couldn’t make out anything. Her head was throbbing. She jerked her head back to the window as she saw two figures approach Nate’s pod. Her vision still fuzzy- it was hard to make out the figures- but she was sure one of them was covered head to toe in what seemed to be a blue hazmat suit. The other seemed to be a man with some sort of metal brace on his shoulder. He was wearing dark clothes- with a holster strapped to his belt. Nora’s heart skipped a beat.  
The body in the hazmat suit spoke- revealing the voice to be feminine. They pointed to Nate’s pod.

“Here. This is the one.”

The man with a brace puffed. He spoke- which sounded gravelly and deep- a commanding voice for a man with a strange appearance. 

“Well, open it up.” 

Nora was sure something was wrong. Was the decontamination sequence malfunctioning? Oh dear god- Nate and Shaun must be alright, they must be alright, they must be---

Mechanical whirs filled the air as the pod opened up- letting freezing air escape. A loud ‘Csssh…’ was muffled- but still loud enough for Nora to hear perfectly. Her vision finally cleared up- allowed her to see what exactly was going on.

Nate began to cough- his hair covered in ice. Shaun was still with him. Good.

“Are we alright? A-Are we safe?” Nate’s voice echoed throughout the hallway- his voice clearly shaking.

“Tch- Everything is going to be fine…” The man tried to reassure Nate- but he shook his head.

“No...No- wait…” He shook his head- his mind clearing up. It was clear that the hazmat suit began reaching for Shaun. Nora tried to scream- but she couldn’t. She banged her fists against the glass- but she couldn’t break it- or get anyone’s attention.

The woman in the hazmat suit carefully took Shaun-- but Nate wouldn’t let that happen. He quickly snatched him back-- but the woman was able to keep a grip on Shaun.

“Come here...Come here, baby…” The woman said, her voice all too gentle to be with the likes of the commanding voice of the man- who seemed to grow more and more impatient.

“No--Wait!” Nate yelled- 

The click of a gun rang throughout everyone’s ears. Nora still couldn’t scream.

“Let the boy go.” The man said- his voice ice cold and void of emotion. He held a gun near Nate’s head as the woman and Nate fought over Shaun.

“I’M NOT GIVING YOU SHAUN!” Nate yelled--which Nora tried to help him by distracting them--or, or SOMETHING.

 

She couldn’t do anything but watch as a loud gunshot blasted through Nate’s head- splattering blood against the pod- and leaving Shaun wailing loudly. The woman began to shake him- not violently- but gently- trying to calm him down. The man growled.

“God dammit…” He began. “Get the kid out of here.”

The woman turned around and began to walk off--  
The man came to Nora’s pod- letting his face be crystal clear.  
He was bald- with a faint scar across his left eye. 

“At least we still have the backup” He spat before turning away. Nora could hear the protocols for the ‘decontamination’ device start up again- but she didn’t care.  
Only ONE thought circled through her mind.

‘I am going to kill you.’

And then she felt herself freeze over yet again- with that being the only thought to remain.

 

 

Coughing against her hands- she felt her body regain it’s power all too quickly. She felt too disorientated. She banged her fists against the glass as she felt it slowly move away from her. She felt her body fall forward- and slam against the cold, hard metal floor. She raised herself up with her arms- but she could not get up to her feet.  
She shook, her anguished cries and sounds of choking filling the room. She couldn’t contain it any longer- sputtering against the floor as her head throbbed too hard. Everything was TOO LOUD-- She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. 

Nora quivered against the floor as she felt the illness that plagued her slowly seep out of her. She wiped her mouth against her sleeve and groaned in disgust. She couldn’t figure out where she was.  
Where she was.

 

No….

Nononono---NATE!

Nora jumped to her feet- running to Nate’s pod- letting out yells as she tried to open it. She turned to see a control panel. Her hands went against her wishes- as even the big lever- she had trouble grasping as she quivered. 

“Come on, come on, come ON! OH GOD!” She yelled as she pushed the lever forward- letting the machine come to life. She backed away as the door to the pod swung above- letting Nora’s eyes gaze upon the sight of her dead husband.  
She felt her cheeks burn- but not from fire.  
It was tears- streaming down her face as she sobbed. She let this happen- she couldn’t stop it.  
With her palm- she wiped her tears- and placed a hand in Nate’s frozen, unmoving one.

“I will find who did this-- and I’ll get Shaun back….I p-promise…”

She slipped off his wedding ring- and slid it onto her other hand.  
She shed a few more tears before finally stepping away from the corpse. 

As Nora began to stumble through the hall- she noticed all the unmoving bodies- and the alarm that sung in the background.

“HELLO!? ANYBODY!?” She called out- but no one heard her. Loud, shaky breaths escaped her every few seconds as she walked to the exit in which she came in from-- though her memory foggy- she could remember that this is where her and her family came in from. She pressed her hands to the door-- but another alarm bleeped out- startling her.

“EMERGENCY EXIT INACCESSIBLE. PLEASE CONTACT VAULT-TEC ENGINEERS FOR ANY FURTHER QUESTIONS AND HAVE A NICE DAY” God, Nora was starting to get annoyed with that voice.

She turned her head to another door- one that seemed to be in working order. She stepped closer to it- and let it open. She was unprepared for whatever came at her-  
But she was ready to face it.

Oh. it was just a cockr-HOLY HELL, THAT IS A GIANT ROACH.  
Nora almost was spooked by it’s appearance- but anything couldn’t surprise her after all that had happened. She noticed a police baton laid against a weird container. She stumbled towards and and wrapped her hand around it- jerking her hand back and forth- letting the weapon reveal a longer body. She made her way to another door and opened it-  
Another roach leapt at her right when the door opened. She quickly stepped back- but she was able to smash it with the baton- swinging it like a bat. The roach slammed against the doorframe- with greenish blood oozing from the wound Nora had made. Her shoulders slumped down. 

“G-Giant roaches…? What the hell…” She muttered to herself.

She bashed in a few more of these creatures before she reached what she concluded to be a generator room. Sparks and bolts escaped from the rods- electrocuting one of the roaches. Nora winced- deciding to remain on the side- and staying clear from the bolts. 

She walked through another hallway with no issues before arriving in an office.  
A working computer was set on the desk- but Nora didn’t notice it at first. She noticed the gun that sat on the desk. She walked over- dropping her baton and reaching for the gun. She had never really been a gun person- but seeing what she was up against- heh, she’d find a way to get her hands on a sub-machine gun. She noticed packs of ammo around the gun. She shoved all the ones she could find into any of the pockets she could locate on the jumpsuit- which wasn’t much- but at least she had them.

Her eyes finally gazed upon the computer- noticed a light flickering from it. She approached it and crouched down- watching it respond to her pressing a finger against the keyboard.  
Her eyes monitored all the choices before she of course chose the ‘evacuation tunnel’ option. She stepped away as doors opened- and another path was revealed.

Nora stepped into the tunnel- instantly aiming for the little bastard roaches. Of course, she was off aim- and barely could squeeze the trigger.  
She ended up wasting ten bullets on three roaches.  
It was dumb, yes, but it was a start.

She walked up a small set of stairs before reaching another door. She sighed as she felt like she was navigating through a damn maze- but when she opened it- she gasped. It seemed she finally made it out. She took out one last roach before stepping into the room. She stepped over a skeleton- and made it to a control pad. She tried to press the big red button that laid in the middle- but nothing happened.

“YOU NEED AN AUTHORIZED VAULT-TEC PIP-BOY TO ACCESS THIS” That annoying voice told Nora- which Nora groaned in frustration at. She was sick of this. She wanted to sleep--  
She wanted to go home.

She almost stepped on something large--  
She looked down--  
And finally smiled.

Taking the Pip-boy from the skeleton that laid underneath her feet- she pulled it and snapped it onto her wrist. Powering it on- she was shown what seemed to be a hub. It was that weird little Vault-guy that was the mascot of the company. Nora figured out that it was something to rate the damage that happened to her.  
Slightly lowering her Pip-boy- she looked back at the control panel. She tried to figure out how she could….  
Oh!  
She discovered a cord which appeared to perfectly fit into the port which stood by the button

The words on her Pip-boy read ‘READY’.

She inhaled….

Balled her hand up into a tight fist…

And pushed her hand against the button, having it press down.  
Instantly, she knew something was in store for her.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me if it sucks haha. next chapter will be called 'A mobile and some news' or maybe ill change it i dunno


End file.
